Closer Than They Appear
by firefly81
Summary: Hermione is being stalked and terrorized by a stranger. Or, at least, she thinks she is.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Thanks to Jordi for looking this over for me.  
Written for Round 6 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Wanderers!

* * *

He watched from across the crowded club, hidden carefully among the shadows to ensure that she could not see him. That did not mean, however, that she couldn't feel his eyes burning holes into her skin. It was clear in the nervous look on her face; the way her eyes keep darting from one end of the room to the other; the tense way she was holding her body. He smirked to himself, reveling in the fact that he was the one on her mind right now, even if she didn't know it.

Yet.

* * *

The music was thumping a loud and fast beat that her heart was trying to keep pace with. It was racing because she knew, _she knew_ , he was here. She could feel his eyes on her, could feel him watching.

 _Waiting_.

She suddenly felt as if the whole room was closing in on her, taking away her ability to breathe. She stood from her bar stool quickly, startling the very handsome young Muggle with whom she had been having a rather interesting conversation. Muttering some lame excuses, she rushed for the door and stumbled out into the streets of downtown London. As soon as she hit the fresh air, she paused briefly to take it in. Then, fearing he would follow her, she took off quickly and hoped the nightlife crowds would provide her with adequate cover. She quickly realized that she was not so lucky. How he was able to find her when she was surrounded by so many people, she did not know.

She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know.

There was that feeling again; her hair on her arms raised. She started to run as the word danger began flashing through her mind, even louder than it did inside the club. All she could hear over the pounding of her heart was her ragged breath and the sound of her sneakered feet hitting the pavement. She was so intent on getting away from the mystery man that she didn't realize until too late that she had taken a wrong turn and was now in a much less populated area. She stopped for a moment, twirling around frantically to look for anyone who might seem out of place.

Clear. The area was all clear.

She let out a quick chuckle of relief, never being so glad to be alone in her life. Her relief, however, was short lived as she watched a man step out from the shadows. She could tell he was tall, even from a distance. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a hoodie pulled over his head.

She couldn't see his face.

Instantly, she knew that this was the man that had been causing all her problems. She was frozen in place, suddenly unable to move as if he had hit her with a Petrificus Totalus. Horror flooded through her body as she saw the man begin to reach for his wand. Snapping out of her stupor and giving no thought to the fact that there might be Muggles around, she apparated away.

The man lingered, however, eyes not moving from the spot where his witch was just standing. He twirled his wand in his hand, wondering if he was wrong in not making his move tonight. She was _so_ close. But no, it wasn't time yet. Soon, she would truly be his. For now, he had places to be and a witch to comfort.

 _Soon_.

* * *

The door slammed behind her, shaking the old house on its foundation. She slumped against the door, breathing heavily. She let out a short scream in frustration as questions plagued her mind. Why did she run away? What happened to her famed Gryffindor courage? Why didn't she just grab her wand as soon as she saw him, shoot an Incarcerous at him, and haul his arse to the Ministry? She was so busy berating herself that she almost missed the sound of footsteps approaching. Wasting no time, she pointed her wand in the direction of the sound, a curse on the tip of her tongue.

"Hermione? What's wrong, love?"

Thank Merlin, it was only Sirius. She was so relieved that her wand slipped out of hand as she threw herself into his arms, muttering incoherent words.

"Whoa, slow down. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, Sirius! It was awful. He was there; he was _there_! You were right, and I should have never gone out alone. I thought for sure that most wizards wouldn't bother trying to find me in the muggle world. He... he followed me! He was standing right there in front of me, and I completely lost it. I didn't even try to catch him; I just came directly here! And then I heard you coming towards me and I thought he somehow got in here, but it was just you and I – "

"Okay, calm down now. You are safe here, safe with me. There's no way he could get in, this house is still secret kept. You know that, and you know I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know. Thank you, Sirius, for always being there."

She was finally starting to relax as he held her tight. She had no idea what she would do if she didn't have him in her life.

* * *

 _Anything for you, love_.

* * *

Three weeks passed without an incident. No mysterious letters, no random gifts, and none of that feeling of someone watching her. She was finally starting to relax, thinking that perhaps her stalker had gotten bored of her and moved on.

That was a mistake.

She decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. She missed visiting Flourish and Blotts, and there were some books that came out recently that she wanted to purchase. As she reached the bookstore, she was comforted by the fact that it was fairly busy with many customers milling about the bookshelves. She hummed happily to herself as she browsed, grateful for feeling normal for the first time in what felt like forever. She made her way to the back of the bookstore where all the rare and more expensive books were stored. Having found a book of interest, she was mentally calculating if she could afford it when she heard it. The sound of someone breathing near her sent shivers down her body, especially since _there was no one there_. She willed herself to calm down. There was no one around in this part of the store after all, so she had nothing to worry about.

Right?

Wrong. The sound of a man chuckling was the last thing she heard before everything went black. The worst part in her mind was that the chuckle sounded familiar.

* * *

She woke sometime later, cold and completely alone, in a small room. The walls were made of concrete, and the coldness suggested she was in a basement or dungeon. She began to panic as she began running her hands up and down the walls, searching for a hidden door or any way out.

There was none.

Defeated, she slumped down into a corner and wrapped her arms around her legs to try to ward off the cold. Every little sound, from water dripping to what sounded like a door slamming, caused her to jump. It was torture, having no idea what was going on and when her kidnapper/stalker would make an appearance. She could do nothing but wait and hope that Sirius or Harry would find her.

Before it was too late.

Two days went by, if she judged by the number of meals that appeared out of thin air into her small room. Two days of being held on the proverbial edge of a cliff, just waiting to be pushed over. Two days of seeing nothing and no one, of being completely alone with her thoughts. Two days of wondering if any minute her captor would appear and that would be the end for her. Finally breaking down completely, she started to sob. She cried until she had nothing left and fell into a fitful sleep.

BOOM!

She woke with a start, leaping straight up and pushing herself as far as she could go into a corner. This was it; this was the end. But instead of her kidnapper walking through the new hole in the wall, Sirius walked through, followed closely by Harry. She crumpled to the floor in relief; she was saved. Pushing herself up, she threw her arms around Sirius' neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I knew you would find me," she whispered as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Finally, he thought as his witch threw herself into his arms and kissed him. She was finally _his_.

And he would never let her go.

* * *

QL Prompt: Write something in the genre of suspense.

Also written for: Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt.  
Prompt: Hermione/Sirius

A big, huge thanks to Liza for helping me with this when I had to change my idea with little time left. I'd be in trouble if it wasn't for her! Also, thanks to Raybe for her help. :)


End file.
